The Switch
by medlii
Summary: In a freaky accident, Miroku and Inuyasha switch bodies. Hilarity ensues. R&R, please! Rated for language.
1. Switching bodies

The Switch

-----------------

Dislaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

-----------------

"Come on, monk."

"Where are we going, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou grumbled as he led the monk through the forest. "Kagome's mad at me so to make it up to her, I told her I'd keep you away while they took a bath."

Miroku sighed. _I was really looking forward to Sango taking a bath. Why did Inuyasha have to upset Kagome?_ "Come on, they'll never see us," he pleaded.

"Nope," Inuyasha replied firmly.

"Don't you want to see?"

Inuyasha stopped. "Hey, I'm not the one who can't keep his hands and eyes off his woman."

"Don't you ever want to just reach out and-"

"No, you pervert. Don't talk about Kagome like that."

A smile twitched at the corner of Miroku's lips, he always enjoyed provoking his half demon friend. "I'm sorry Inuyasha," the monk retorted smugly. "At least _I_ admit that I'm in love with Lady Sango."

"What are you trying to say?" Inuyasha demanded, his hands forming fists at his sides.

"Oh nothing," came Miroku's dismissive reply.

Before Inuyashacould spita comeback at the monk, a creature appeared out of the grass in front of the two with a pop. It announced in a squeaky voice "It sounds like you two really don't understand one another. You could use a little assistance in your love lives too. Maybe I can help."

Both of the men's jaws dropped open and they looked at the 'thing' and then each other in surprise. About two feet tall, the creature looked like a cross between a mouse and a chicken. Its two wings were covered in dull gray fur and it had a beak along with a mouse-like tail. Four chicken-like feet scratched at the dirt and the thing's absurd mouse-like head complete with a red crest bobbed up and down when it spoke.

Finally Inuyasha broke the silence. "How the _hell_ did you sneak up on me? I think I'll be helping you leave," he sneered.

"Oh no, I'm not ready to leave yet," the mouse-chicken squeaked cheerfully. "It won't hurt and it's really simple."

Miroku had finally gotten his mouth to work without bursting into laughter. Keeping his voice neutral, he protested calmly. "Thank you for your generosity but I think we can handle this ourselves."

"I disagree, Mr. Monk, sir," the chicken-mouse objected. "I really want to help you guys out. Here goes." Giving the hanyou a look that clearly said _'don't waste your time,' _Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's arm to stop him from murdering the mouse-chicken.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's go." But the monk found he couldn't move. Feeling as if his eyes were glued on the absurd creature in front of him, Miroku suddenly felt dizzy. In fact, he decided to close his eyes before the swirling colors that had been the forest made him sick. Beside him, Inuyasha was feeling the same way. After a moment, both collapsed to the grassy ground, down for the count.

"They should learn their lesson, thanks to me," the mouse-chicken decided, pleased with its successful spell. With another pop that no one heard, it vanished as suddenly as it had appeared.

-------------

A/N: From here on, when I say Miroku, I mean Miroku in Inuyasha's body and Inuyasha means Inuyasha in Miroku's body. That is how I will refer to them. Let the confusion begin!

-------------

The next thing Miroku knew, something was tickling his face. Opening his eyes, he saw Inuyasha's silver hair partially obscuring his face. When he started reaching his right hand up to brush it away, the monk stopped. Since his body parts hadn't changed overly much for the past 18 years of his life, like most people, he never really examined them very often or very closely. But now Miroku looked at his hand in wonder. No glove. No prayer beads. No kazaana. And in place of his normally short fingernails were claws. A second later, he felt his ears twitch as a soft rustling sound approached. _What's going on? And why can I twitch my ears? Well, one thing at a time, I suppose._

Miroku went back to getting Inuyasha's hair out of his face. But when he pushed it away, he found that it hurt, as if someone were yanking his own hair. After sitting up, the monk examined himself. Long silver hair flowed down his back and he looked down to see Inuyasha's red haori instead of his black and purple robes. Curiously, he felt his ears which were now on top of his head. Short soft fur met his clawed fingers. Miroku had always wanted to touch the half demon's ears but he knew his death would soon follow any ear rubbing.

"Inuyasha? What are you _doing_? What happened to Miroku?"

As his friend emerged from the bushes, Miroku jumped to his feet. "Ah, Lady Kagome-"

When Kagome looked at him strangely, he realized that Inuyasha _never_ spoke that way. And Kagome thought he was Inuyasha! "Actually, I am not-" the words caught in Miroku's mouth. For some reason he hadn't been able to complete the sentence with the word _Inuyasha. _It just wasn't humanly (or even half-demonly) possible."Ah- you see, I kept that monk away while you were taking your bath," he said instead.

"Do I want to know why he's unconscious?" A hint of exasperation was audible in her voice and Miroku realized that Inuyasha-no, he- was going to be 'sat' soon if he didn't play his cards right.

Seeing his own form sprawled on the ground, Miroku just stared, dumbfounded. "Actually, I need to talk to him for a minute. Tell La- Sango that we'll be back soon."

_What on earth has gotten into him?_ Kagome wondered. _Since when does he call me 'Lady Kagome' and why is he concerned about Sango? I don't think I want to know why he was rubbing his ears either._ Shaking her head, the girl just rolled her eyes at her crazy half demon friend.


	2. Switching personalities

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

--------

Note:

When I say Miroku, I mean Miroku in Inuyasha's body.

When I say Inuyasha, I mean Inuyasha in Miroku's body.

--------

Before Inuyasha had a chance towake up, Miroku threw him over his shoulder, who seemed surprisingly light, and dragged him out of the clearing into the woods. _It's as easy as picking up that kitsune,_ he though, amazed by his new strength. He felt different too. Not only could Miroku hear everything around him, he could smell it. Awkwardly, he put the monk's body down.

Inuyasha groaned. _Is it the new moon already?_ The half demon felt weak and helpless. Unable to smell, hear, or attack always made him nervous and edgy. Realizing what might happen when Inuyasha opened his eyes, Miroku covered his mouth with one hand and held him down with the other as he began to squirm.

"MMH! MmmmMMH!" Inuyasha tried to protest. Then he opened his eyes. Stupidly, he stared at himself. Or more specifically, his demon self. _What the hell is going on?_ Now he was really pissed. _Where the hell is Tetsaiga? And what's wrong with my hand?_

"Shh. It's me, Miroku. I have no idea what that 'thing' did to us but now you're in-" Again, Miroku couldn't finish his sentence. Besides that, it was really strange but interesting to watch himself, or rather, his body. He took his hand off of Inuyasha's mouth and let him sit up.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm-" he spluttered. Even he couldn't say the rest.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Why the hell can't I say it?"

"I don't know and I do _not_ swear."

"So? I can do whatever the hell I want." Inuyasha clambered to his feet awkwardly. "You can't stop me."

"Actually, I probably could now. But we can't tell Sango and Kagome or even Shippo."

"Why not?"

"Believe me, I tried. You and I both can't say it."

Inuyasha just growled. Miroku laughed. "I don't growl either. We have to try and act like each other since we can't say anything."

"What?! I'm not acting like you, you pervert. Forget it."

Miroku rolled his now-golden eyes, a gesture he learned from Kagome. "Can you at least try not to curse so much?"

"No. Then maybe they'll figure it out."

"Okay, I'd be happy to rub Kagome's-"

"You wouldn't dare." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in anger.

Miroku stepped forward, put his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders and looked him in the eye. _How has Sango not fallen in love with me yet? I never realized just how handsome I am. _"Don't you dare try anything stupid."

His heart pounding, Inuyasha looked back at Miroku. _Damn, I'm scary when I'm mad. I never knew how intimidating I was. I gotta start trying this on Shippo. _"Okay," replied meekly.

Back in the clearing, Sango had caught up with Kagome. "Where'd they go?"

Kagome shrugged. "I have no idea. Inuyahsa's being really weird though."

"More than usual?" Sango asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not kidding. He called me 'Lady Kagome' and he didn't swear once. And I could have sworn he was rubbing his ears."

"I always wanted to touch his ears, they look so soft," the demon slayer said dreamily, earning her a look from Kagome. "Don't worry, he's all yours, Kagome. Instead, I get Miroku grabbing my butt."

Kagome sighed. "What are we gonna do with those two?"

Before Sango could think up a way to torture Miroku and Inuyasha, they emerged from the woods.

The four just stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Miroku could have sworn he heard crickets chirping, so he came up with an (or so he thought) ingenious comment . "See, your staff's right there, you stupid monk. Right where you left it." Inuyasha stomped over and picked it up, scowling. _As much as I hate calling myself stupid, this is actually pretty fun._

So the suicidal monk kept going. He had been about to ask where Shippo has gotten off to, but Inuyasha would never ask that. So he asked Inuyasha-style.

"Hey, Kagome. It was nice of you to drown Shippo while you took your bath." Even Inuyasha knew what was coming and winced.

"Inuyasha. Sit." Miroku instantly found his face in the dirt. The sudden pain made him groan. Unfortunately, Kagome thought he was trying to argue and said the 's' word again. _This is much worse than Sango slapping me or hitting me with Hirakotsu. Why does he always make her so mad if it hurts so much?_ Everyone was laughing. Miroku even heard Shippo snickering.

And with his perfect timing, the kitsune bragged, "Wow, Inuyasha. You couldn't even smell me. I must be getting good at hiding." Shippo popped out of the bushes, brushing leaves out of his hair.

For the first time in his life, Miroku felt like growling. So right after he clambered out of his crater, he did. Although he could usually put up with Shippo's obnoxiousness, Miroku was mad. He wished he knew how to use Tetsaiga to chop the demon into tiny pieces. But he remembered Kagome was standing right in front of him. So Miroku contented himself with glaring at Shippo. "Let's just make camp for the night."

"Yea-es, Lady Kagome, can we have ramen?" Inuyasha asked, slowly choosing his words and making him sound like an idiot. Miroku sighed. _Almost, Inuyasha._

"Since when do you like ramen, Miroku?" Miroku asked.

"I just thought I would ask for you, Inuyasha," Inuyasha replied smugly.

"Well, you did keep Miroku from peeping on us while we took a bath, so I'll make you some, Inuyasha," Kagome said cheerfully. _Geez, talk about mood swings._

When dinner was ready, Inuyasha was surprised. The noodles didn't have their usual amazing taste. As a matter of fact, he found he could only force down one helping. On the opposite side of the campfire, Mirokudecided that he liked ramen so much he could eat several bowls of it, so he finished off the pot.

After cleaning up, Miroku sat with his back against a tree. Assuming the day's events would have exhausted him, he shut his eyes. Half an hour later, each extra-loud crackle from the fire and every twig snapping in the forest still made him flinch and he could hear Inuyasha doing who-knew-what across the fire.

Inuyasha knew he could stay awake until Miroku fell asleep. _I gotta make sure that lecher doesn't try anything stupid._ Quickly he became bored. Sango, Kagome and Shippo were already asleep. So he went through the monk's robes to see what he could find and made a pile in front of him.

With a yawn, he pulled out a stack of ofuda, the spell scrolls Miroku used to exorcise stuff. _Boring._ Next came five packets of ramen. _I thought Miroku hated ramen._ Followed by a fairly heavy coin pouch. _Perfect._ Dumping the contents in front of him, Inuyasha examined them. Besides a decent-sized pile of money, expensive-looking (and probably stolen) jewelry, and a few small statues (most definitely stolen), Inuyasha saw quite a few of what were probably blessed beads and some incense. Carefully putting the objects back, Inuyasha yawned again.

"What are you doing, houshi? Get some sleep," Sango commanded sleepily from next to him. Feeling his eyelids droop, Inuyasha quickly did what she said.

Eventually, Miroku did the same. And both of the switched had the same dream. Or was it a dream?

The mouse-chicken stood on top of a rock, illuminated by a light from somewhere above it in the dark sky. As before, its squeaky voice was cheerful. "See, you two aren't so different. How do you think it's working?"

"Not at all."

"Did you figure out that I switched your likes?" the thing asked, sounding amused.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know, you like the things the person you switched with likes and don't like the things they don't like too."

"So that explains the ramen."

"It includes people too," the chicken-mouse continued merrily, obviously oblivious (a/n: that was weird to type) to the dreamers' growing anger.

"After killing this thing, I need to talk to him," came the muttered reply.

--------------

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews, keep 'em coming. I'm off of school this week, so I'll try to update as much as possible.

--------------


	3. Switching 'likes'

The Switch: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

-------------

In case you forgot: When I say Miroku, I mean Miroku in Inuyasha's body.

When I say Inuyasha, I mean Inuyasha in Miroku's body.

-------------

With a groan, Inuyasha opened his eyes. The dream fresh in his mind, he stood up to wake Miroku up. Almost tripping over Shippo on his way, Inuyasha nudged Miroku with his foot. When Miroku opened his eyes, they both said the same thing at the same time.

"We need to talk."

Wordlessly, the two went into the woods, away from the camp. When he thought they were out of hearing distance, Inuyasha asked quietly "Did you have a… strange dream?"

"Involving the thing that switched us?"

"Ok, good, so you'll understand me when I say there is no way I'm gonna like touching Sango's-"

Inuyasha was cut off by Miroku's sudden burst of laughter.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, sounding exasperated.

Still grinning, Miroku answered"After that dream, I would've thought you would be more concerned with me liking Kagome now and not you."

Glad he had remembered to bring Miroku's-no, his- staff, he left a decent sized bump on Miroku's head.

Rubbing the lump, Miroku sighed. "Now that we've straightened that out, I really hope we don't find any demons today."

"Why's that?"

"Because I've never fought with a sword in my life."

"So?"

"What do you want me to do when it comes? Throw Tetsaiga to you?"

"Hey, that's a good idea."

Miroku sighed again. "I was kidding. Since you're a human, it probably won't transform for you. Besides, we should stay around here so we can find that chicken-mouse thing so it can change us back. I hear the others waking up, we should probably go back."

Inuyasha didn't follow Miroku. "Hang on, I've got a question."

"Yes?"

"If you don't like ramen, why do you have some in your pockets?"

_He had to go through my pockets, didn't he? And now he's on to me. I might as well confess._ "You're right, I don't like it. Since we eat it almost every day thanks to you, I took it out of Kagome's backpack when she wasn't paying attention."

Inuyasha's violet eyes darkened. "You… stole… from Kagome?" He chased Miroku back to camp.

Inuyasha felt something new that morning. He felt sorry for Miroku. Sure, he knew the monk would probably die if Naraku wasn't defeated soon, but he never realized how much of a pain the kazaana was. Literally. Not only did it ache (though Inuyasha had no problem ignoring the pain), he could constantly feel it trying to suck something in, even though he was wearing the prayer beads and glove-like cloth. _The monk doesn't even complain about it. Does he think he has something to prove by bein' tough? _

All through breakfast, Inuyasha couldn't stop looking at Sango. He had never realized how her long, deep brown hair shone in the sunlight and her chocolate-colored eyes were focused and intent. Now they were focused and intent on Inuyasha.

"What are _you_ looking at, monk?" she asked defensively.

"Uh, I was just admiring your radiant beauty," Inuyasha replied truthfully (though he'd never used words like _that_ before), making Sango roll her eyes.

"Yeah, right. You were just staring at her-" Shippo interjected.

Inuyasha used Miroku's staff to silence the obnoxious kitsune. _This thing isn't half bad, _he thought smugly as he watched Shippo run to Kagome, probably to beg for some candy.

That's when Inuyasha felt it. He hadn't even realized that his hand was inching closer and closer to the demon slayer sitting next to him. _No! NO! Nononono! Damn monk._ Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly as his fingers kept reaching. He couldn't move, it was as if he were possessed and he couldn't control that hand.

A loud 'SMACK' resounded across the campsite as a giant boomerang came in contact with someone's skull.

"I don't think we'll be going anywhere too early this morning," Sango said dryly when everyone looked at Inuyasha's swirly-eyed form.

All through breakfast, Miroku regretted taking the ramen from Kagome. Almost. _She is so kind and beautiful, but she is strong too. _When Sango knocked Inuyasha out, he could have jumped for joy, knowing that this would delay the shard quest a few minutes at the least.

After Inuyasha regained conciousness, they set out towards the nearest village to find rumors of jewel shards.

That's when Miroku smelled it. He wasn't exactly sure what _it_ was, but he could tell _it_ was a demon. Unfamiliar with Inuyasha's improved senses, he just announced "A demon's coming this way."

"Ha!" Shippo exclaimed triumphantly. "You can't even tell what kind it is."

"Do you have a cold, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, putting her hand on Miroku's forehead. He blushed slightly.

"Feh," he said, mimicking Inuyasha's all-purpose response.

"Jewel shards are coming this way, too," Kagome announced, saving Miroku from further embarrassment.

"I bet it's that damn wolf, Koga," Inuyasha growled.

"What did you just say?" Sango asked curiously.

"I said 'I bet it's that wolf, Koga,'" Inuyasha said, hoping she really hadn't heard him the first time.

No such luck. "That's not what you said."

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"Damn wench," Inuyasha muttered. Sango slapped him.

"What is wrong with you, Miroku?" she asked. "I don't know what's gotten into you and Inuyasha lately."

_This is worse than being 'sat,'_ Inuyasha thought while rubbing the handprint on his face. _At least that doesn't leave a mark. I would've thought the monk would've learned his lesson by now._

To say Miroku was angry would be an understatement._ How dare he call her a wench or tell her to shut up, _he fumed. He was about to leave Inuyasha with something that lasted a lot longer than a handprint on the face but the arrival of a certain demon suspended his thoughts.

----------

Thanks for all the reviews, guys!

**Northstar**-Thanks for the cupcake, it was good!

Happy belated birthday, **cookies-will-invade.**

Everyone else, thanks for reading!

--


	4. Switching 'dislikes'

The Switch: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

-------------

In case you forgot: When I say Miroku, I mean Miroku in Inuyasha's body.

When I say Inuyasha, I mean Inuyasha in Miroku's body.

-------------

Miroku's heart beat faster as he heard someone racing towards the group. A whirlwind of dust let him know that Koga was coming. A few seconds later, the demon appeared.

"You're still letting that dog turd hang around with you, Kagome?" Koga said with a sneer.

"Like she'd want to stay with a mangy wolf like you?" Miroku shot back. He had been racking his brain for Inuyasha's insults from previous fights with the wolf demon. This was definitely not one of his areas of expertise.

"Heh, at least I'm a full demon."

"Yeah but she likes me more anyway." Miroku shot a glance at Kagome, who was pursing her lips. _She's either mad or trying not to laugh,_ he realized. "You'd better leave, flea breath, we're looking for shards and I see two right in front of me."

"Ooh, does the little puppy want to fight?"

_No, I definitely do not._ "Feh, I'd be wasting my time on you."

"Oh, so you're not even gonna take out your sword?"

Luckily for Miroku, Kagome chose that moment to interrupt. "Koga, if you don't have anything important to tell us, we're busy, like Inuyasha said."

"You just don't want to see your weak little doggie get beat up."

Miroku knew he was probably committing suicide unless Kagome stopped the fight soon. "You might as well just run back to your hole to hide now."

"Flea-bitten mongrel."

_Oh good, he'd rather call names than fight. _But Miroku was running out of insults"Damn wolf" was the best he could come up with. _Or maybe not, _Miroku decided asKoga's fist came flying at him. He dodged the blow and held his fists defensively in front of him. _Come on, Kagome, come on._ Miroku was glad he hadn't taken Tetsaiga out, he was a little better at fist-fighting than he was at sword fighting.

"Inuyahsa, SIT!" When he heard the words, Miroku would have jumped up and down in glee if his face hadn't been in the dirt.

"You must be in a bad mood from having to deal with Inuyasha," Koga said sympathetically. "I'll be back for you later, Kagome." With that, he turned and left, small cyclones billowing out behind him.

For most of the morning, Sango had been thinking. _Miroku would never say anything like that to me. I mean more than that to him. Or to anyone else in the group, of course. Right. Anyway he's been acting strangely lately._ Koga's arrival offered the perfect opportunity for the demon slayer to speak with him, if only Shippo would leave.

"Houshi? I know you really want to watch them kill each other right now but I want to talk to you." When he didn't respond, Sango tapped him on the shoulder. "Lord Monk?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha reluctantly tore his eyes away from the battle, having nearly forgetten his new name. _That idiot better not lay a finger on her._ "Get outta here, brat," he said, using his staff to shoo Shippo away. Grumbling, the little kitsune moved closer to the 'battle.'

"It's not like it's any different than last time," Sango remarked at Inuyasha's reluctance to talk to her. _There _is _something wrong. Miroku's never treated Shippo like that, no matter how annoying he is._

_What? Is she saying my fights with Koga are the same every time?_ Inuyasha gave a fake grin, that was what she expected. He knew he could think about it later. "Right. So, what do you want to talk about?" The smile faded.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked, putting her hand on his forehead (everyone seems to be doing that today).

Inuyasha could feel his heart beating faster. "Yea-yes, I'm fine," he replied cautiously.

"You've been acting strangely lately," she continued, ignoring what he just said.

"You know, Sango, I really haven't felt like myself lately," Inuyasha confessed honestly.

"Houshi, you know you can talk to me. Or Kagome, of course," she added quickly.

"What about m- I mean, Inuyasha?"

Sango giggled. "Is that what this is about? You need to talk to a man about it?"

Feeling his face growing red in embarrassment, Inuyasha defended himself. "No, no. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Not wanting (or being able) to talk about it, he walked over to Kagome, Shippo and Miroku, the dust settling around them.

Since he turned away, Inuyasha didn't see the determined look in Sango's eyes. _No matter what he says, he is not fine. I'd better keep an eye on him._ A sudden, terrible thought occurred to her. _What if he's found another girl? Wait, what am I saying, another? Oh yes, along with the thousands of others, of course. I didn't mean me. It wouldn't bother me if he were. Really, it wouldn't. Well, he wouldn't talk like that just because of another woman. He's up to something, he's acting like Inuyasha. But why?_

Sango followed him back to the rest of the group, watching all of them silently when a large rat demon (well it was large for a rat) leapt out of a bush towards Kagome and Shippo. Without hesitating, Shippo shouted "FOXFIRE" and the creature was engulfed in blue flames.

"It looks like your skills are improving, Shippo," Miroku commented.

"Thanks, Inuyasha," the kitsune said happily. He leapt to Miroku's shoulder where he basked in the glow of 'Inuyasha's' compliment. _Even Inuyasha thinks I'm getting strong._ "Inuyasha? Do you think I could help in the next battle?" he asked excitedly.

"You are the youngest, Shippo so you just help as much as you can without getting hurt, like you usually do." Shippo beamed.

"Don't inflate his head too much, Inuyasha," Inuyasha warned, figuring Miroku didn't realize what he was doing."

"Hey!" Shippo said, getting annoyed that his praise was being interrupted.

"Oh, right." Miroku plucked the kitsune off his shoulder by the tail, as he'd seen Inuyasha do countless times. _He's only a child, I don't want to drop him,_ Miroku thought, horrified at what he'd been about to do. Carefully, he lowered Shippo to the ground as Inuyasha never had.

Shippo's eyes grew large at this unexpected kindness. With a wicked grin, Shippo put a charm on his toy snake and sent it chasing after Inuyasha.

_Perfect, _Sango thought. "Well, it's getting late, the sun will be setting in a few hours anyway. I might as well go take a bath," she said loudly to make sure Inuyasha and Miroku both heard her.

"Okay, I'll see if I can find some dinner and firewood," Kagome said, wondering why the demon slayer was advertising the fact that she was going to the hot springs.

_This is perfect,_ Miroku thought a few minutes after Kagome and Sango had left. Inuyasha was still fending off the possessed snake and Shippo was laughing hysterically as he fought with it. With a pleased grin, he set off quietly after Sango, slipping into the woods after her.

Once he arrived at the hot spring the girls had found the day before, Miroku looked around confusedly. Hidden behind some rocks, he had a clear view of the warm water but Sango was nowhere in sight. Just then he heard rustling behind him, so he turned around.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with the real Inuyasha?" Sango asked, amazed that she had been able to sneak up on the hanyou.

----------

A/N: Sorry, I know it wasn't that funny. But I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing, even if they're not compliments!


	5. Switching 'loves' or maybe not

The Switch: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

I hope you guys like this chapter. Warning: It's kind of fluffy, a little. I would have had this up sooner but I rewrote this chapter about 8 times. Thank the snow and ice that closed my school that it's up today.

-------------

In case you forgot: When I say Miroku, I mean Miroku in Inuyasha's body.

When I say Inuyasha, I mean Inuyasha in Miroku's body.

-------------

Sango just glared at Miroku, who had snuck up on her when she had told him she was going to the hot springs. "Inuyasha. Talk."

Miroku gulped. _I know that look. It's the glare of death. She's going to kill me. She's going to kill me. And then Kagome's going to kill me. And if I'm not dead by then, Inuyasha will kill me. But if I don't tell Sango, she'll kill me._

For once in his life, Miroku didn't know what to say. _I have to think of something quickly. _"Ah. Well, you see, umm..." he started hesitantly.

"Is this some kind of joke? You and Miroku have been acting really strange lately." Sango's eyes narrowed.

_She looks so cute when she's mad._ Now Miroku knew just what to do. He'd been waiting for so long. When he moved towards Sango, he could see the surprise in her eyes. Closing his eyes, he kissed her softly on the lips and pulled away, fleeing back to the campsite.

----

Inuyasha opened his eyes when he heard Miroku return. He was resting under a tree after being chased by Shippo's enchanted toy snake. "So you got a good look?" he asked dryly, seeing his friend with a big grin and no handprint on his face.

"No, I-" The slight blush and large smile disappeared from Miroku's face when he realized what he had done. _Inuyasha is going to kill me._ As scenes from his life ran through his mind, Miroku gulped.

"You what?" Seeing Miroku's now-pale face and wide eyes, Inuyasha grew suspicious.

"Nothing," he replied, hastily climbing a tree so he'd be out of Inuyasha's reach.

"Come on, Inuyasha, what happened?" Shippo asked persistently. It wasn't everyday he saw his one and only half demon friend looking scared.

That's when Sango walked in, with a small smile and a slight blush on her cheeks. As soon as she saw Miroku, her face turned crimson and she wouldn't meet his eyes. She sat down facing away from the two men and began cleaning her weapons, pretending nothing had happened.

Inuyasha skillfully followed Miroku up the tree a few seconds later. "What's going on?" he hissed angrily.

"Remember how the 'thing' said it switched who we liked?" Miroku asked with his eyes closed. He didn't want to look at Inuyasha right now. "I don't think it worked."

"What did you do?" Now Miroku was afraid to look at Inuyasha.

"I'll talk to you about it later," he said, ignoring the questions. _Now Inuyasha is mad. And Sango is confused. Shippo will just think its funny. Lucky Kagome, she doesn't have a clue, but I'm sure she'll figure it out. _

He heard Inuyasha climbing out of the tree but he didn't let it disrupt his thoughts. _Why did you do it, Miroku? Because it was worth it._ Shifting to get more comfortable, Miroku heard a loud snap and felt wind blowing past his cheeks. Dazed, he opened his eyes after he hit the ground. _Luckily I landed on something soft,_ he thought as he looked at the black and purple robes underneath him. _Maybe I'm not as lucky as I thought_.

As he was about to beat Miroku into unconsciousness with his own staff, Inuyasha noticed that the sky was getting dark. "Kagome," he said softly, setting out into the woods to find her.

Glad to have another opportunity to talk to Inuyasha, Sango asked him softly "Did you mean it?" _Kagome is going to kill me. And then she's going to sit Inuyasha into a hole so deep we won't be able to see him anymore. But Inuyasha… I never really thought of him that way before._

Miroku simply nodded.

Shippo watched intently. He had no idea what they were talking about but Inuyasha hardly ever spoke with Sango.

"What about Kagome?" she asked quietly. Miroku could see the confusion in her eyes.

Miroku hated lying to his friends, especially Sango. "Well, Lady Sango, I haven't really been feeling like myself lately."

Narrowing her eyes into her infamous death glare, Sango asked "What's that supposed to mean? Is this some kind of joke?"

_Why did I do it?_ Miroku squirmed under Sango's intense look. "No, it's not a joke."

_Why is he acting like Miroku? Calling me 'Lady Sango,' what's wrong with him?_ "Alright, Inuyasha. I'll make you some tea and rice, since it's your favorite food. Then maybe you'll feel better."

"Thanks, Sango."

"But Inuyasha's favorite food is ramen," Shippo squeaked from his spot in the grass.

"Damn," Miroku muttered before laying down in the grass, waiting for Sango to kill him.

"Okay, if you don't want to talk about this, I'll figure it out myself, _Inuyasha_," Sango said resolutely. _Ha! I knew he wasn't himself. Miroku's the one who likes rice. And Inuyasha never drinks tea. I'll figure him out. I hope._

-----

Looking for Kagome, Inuyasha heard the sound of someone crying. "Kagome?" he asked hesitantly, following the sobs.

"Miroku?"

"Are you alright?" Then he saw Kagome, sitting on a log with tears running down her cheeks. Inuyasha did what he usually did when he saw Kagome crying. He sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap, hugging her against his chest.

"Miroku, I shouldn't be the one telling you this… but I think you should know…" Kagome managed between sobs.

"Shh, it's ok," he said, stroking her silky hair._ Why is she crying? Miroku better not have done anything stupid._

Turning to look at Inuyasha, Kagome's tears stopped. Inuyasha was the one who usually comforted her but for some reason, Miroku made her feel safe. Besides, she didn't even want to talk to Inuyasha right now.

"Miroku," she said, her eyes still glistening, "I… I saw Inuyasha… and Sango… they were talking… and… and then… they kissed."

"What!?" _I'm going to kill him. Then I will have Kagome sit him to the center of the earth. Then Sango can kill him. Then we can hand him over to Naraku. _

"Damn monk," he muttered.

------

Oooh, how will Inuyasha get out of this one? And who will kill Miroku first? I hope you liked it, thanks for the idea, **ami-gam/the flying kirara.** I really appreciated the long review, and don't worry, we'll be seeing more of Inuyasha's 'friends' soon. Everyone: Thanks again for the reviews!


	6. Switching fights

**The Switch: Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Not much fluff but lots of laughs (I hope).

-------------

In case you forgot: When I say Miroku, I mean Miroku in Inuyasha's body.

When I say Inuyasha, I mean Inuyasha in Miroku's body.

-------------

"Wha-what did you say, Miroku?" _Did he just say 'damn monk?'_ Kagome thought she must be going crazy. _Inuyasha kissing Sango… Miroku swearing and talking in the third person… what's going on?_

"Feh. Never mind."

"What's wrong with you? You sound like Inuyasha." Kagome scrambled out of Inuyasha's lap and stood in front of him.

_Damn. I hate lying to her. I had to have that idiot's body now. _"I-I'm sorry, Kagome. I don't want to talk about it." Inuyasha took off to the campsite, not wanting to deal with this right now.

_I think Sango and I need to talk,_ Kagome thought as Inuyasha sped away.

After a very quiet dinner involving much glaring, Kagome asked "Sango, I know you already took a bath today but will you come with me to the hot springs?"

"Sure," Sango answered, happy to get away from the strange men they shared the campsite with.

"Shippo, make sure both of them stay here. Actually, Inuyasha and Miroku, you guys should play a game with Shippo," Kagome said sweetly.

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other and nodded. "Okay," they said reluctantly.

"Alright, Sango, what's going on?" Kagome asked, her tone suddenly serious once they were far enough away to talk without any half-demon ears hearing them.

"I don't know, but those two are acting pretty strangely."_ She sounds upset. Maybe she found out…_

"I'll be honest with you, Sango. When I was looking for firewood, I saw you and Inuyasha." Sango could hear the hurt in her friend's voice.

Before they could talk more, the girls heard shouting coming from the campsite.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch –er campsite, Shippo had been deciding what game to play. He finally chose a game Kagome had taught him, hide and seek. So Miroku and Inuyasha hid, waiting for Shippo to either get lost while counting to 50 or find them, whichever came sooner.

With his hands over his eyes, Shippo hadn't gotten past 21 when he smelled something that distracted him. "Twenty, twenty one, twenty… one." _I don't wanna cheat but I know that scent,_ the little kitsune thought, mad that someone would interrupt his game.

Opening his eyes, Shippo recognized the little girl with black hair. "Rin, you made me lose count," he said, sounding frustrated. "What are you doing here?" Then it dawned on Shippo.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, you should probably come out. I think that demon guy… oh what's his name… uhhh… he has silver hair, he's your brother, Inuyasha… well, I think he's here now."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked helpfully.

"Yeah, that's it." Shippo nodded, glad someone knew who he was talking about.

The aforementioned demon with silver hair who was Inuyasha's brother stepped gracefully into the clearing. "Where is that brat?"

"I'm right here," announced Shippo.

"Not _you_. My half brother."

"Oh. We were playing hide and seek. Hey! You could play too, Ses- Shesh- Seshm-"

"Sesshomaru," Rin said, finishing Shippo's mangled word.

"That's what I said," Shippo said disappointedly. "It's not my fault he has such a weird name."

"Can we please, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, looking up at her friend innocently.

"Rin, you go play with- him, the one who was making fun of my name." Sesshomaru pointed at the kitsune.

"Shippo." Again, Rin filled in the name.

"Right. Go play until I'm done talking to Inuyasha."

"Shippo, I know a fun game."

"What?"

"It's called 'Rin teaches Shippo words.'"

"Okay, how do you play?"

"I say a word and you say it after me. Sesshomaru."

"Seh-Shes-Sesh-" he tried.

"Seh-show-muh-roo."

Rolling his eyes, Seh-show-muh-roo called "Oh dear little brother, come out, come out where ever you are" in a sing-songy voice.

Reluctantly, Miroku appeared from amongst the trees with a slight limp, Inuyasha not far behind. "What do you want?" he asked, doing his best impression of Inuyasha's scowl.

"Your sword."

"It's not a sword, it's a fang."

_He always has to make things difficult. _"Give me Tessaiga."

"Make me."

"If that's the way you want to do it," Sesshomaru (Shippo had finally managed to say "Sesho" without lisping or mixing up the letters) said, taking out his own sword.

Miroku was glad Inuyasha had given him a crash course in using Tessaiga while they were hiding in case anything happened. Trying to remember everything he learned, Miroku took a deep breath.

---Approximately 3 minutes ago----

"Okay, take it out of the scabbard." Jerkily, Miroku managed to pull the sword out. It remained rusty and dull.

"Now you gotta think about protecting a mortal."

Miroku imagined demons attacking Sango. He was about defend her in his thoughts but then they started tearing the demon slayers clothes off and for some reason, it was hard for him to make them leave. After a few seconds, Inuyasha saw the perverted smile on Miroku's face and the still-rusted sword. "Miroku. _Miroku._ That's not what you're supposed to be thinking about."

"Oh, right." Miroku focused on more morbid things and dropped the sword on his foot when it transformed. "Ow," he moaned, picking up Tessaiga again.

"Okay, you're making progress," Inuyasha decided, not sounding very pleased. "Now hold it like this. This is how you block."

Miroku imitated Inuyasha's pose. With a sigh, Inuyasha repositioned Miroku's arms so he was holding the sword correctly and had it in the right position. After practicing his block, Inuyasha decided Miroku was ready to learn to attack.

"Here, you swing it like this," he said, picking up a tree branch and demonstrated. "Attack me," he said, holding the branch defensively.

Swinging wildly, Miroku nearly chopped off Inuyasha's hand.

"I guess that'll have to do," Inuyasha muttered as he heard Sesshomaru calling his name.

----Back to the present-----

Amazed that he could think so clearly when he was this scared, Miroku managed to imagine protecting Sango while he drew the sword. When Kagome saw him, she nearly laughed. To her, it looked like Miroku was playing baseball, using Tessaiga as a bat. Inuyasha just groaned.

Sesshomaru swung his sword and Miroku barely blocked the blow. By the time he got his sword into a defensive position again, Sesshomaru slashed the back of his left arm, drawing blood nearly from his wrist to his elbow. Almost dropping the sword again, he swung wildly. But the demon just laughed, he was already behind Miroku and easily knocked Tessaiga out of his hands. Inuyasha covered his face with his hands, too disgusted to watch.

"It seems you weren't meant to wield that sword, Inuyasha. Perhaps you should just give it to me."

_What the heck is he doing? _Sango wondered. _Inuyasha looks scared. I'd be scared too if I was fighting Sesshomaru but it's not like he hasn't done this a thousand times._

Surprisingly, the demon lord allowed Miroku to pick up Tessaiga before suddenly thrusting his sword at him. Dodging out of the way, Miroku saw something that only Inuyasha had seen before. _That place. It's where Sesshomaru's energy and my energy mix. It has something to do with the wind… I wish I could remember what it was called…oh, right. _ "Kaze-no-kizu" (scar of the wind) he said carefully, aiming Tessaiga at the place he saw. Hearing that, Inuyasha started watching again but groaned again when he saw the result.

The ground burst up beneath Sesshomaru's feet and he laughed evilly. Standing on the small mound of dirt Miroku had just created, he said "This is pathetic. I will be back once you know how to use your weapon."

-----

Shippo and Rin were too busy playing to notice that the two were even fighting. After teaching Shippo to say 'Sesshomaru,' 'Tessaiga,' and 'Tensaiga,' they moved on to a new game called 'Shippo teaches Rin new words.'

"Oh, I know a good word," Shippo announced proudly.

"What is it?" Rin asked, her eyes wide in excitement.

Shippo whispered something in her ear and she repeated it back to him, giggling. "What does it mean?"

"It's what you say to a boy when they make you mad. I would say it to a girl since I'm a boy. Sometimes they get really mad, it's so funny. I learned it 'cuz Sango says it all the time to Miroku."

Rin giggled again. "Teach me another one."

Again, Shippo whispered in her ear. "You say that word before someone's name. Like if you broke my favorite top, I would say 'the-word' you, Rin. But you can say it to anybody. Or with the first word I taught you."

Rin practiced her new word a few times to Shippo's delight. "Inuyasha says it all the time, especially when he's fighting something." _But he hasn't said it much recently. Maybe he's just getting nicer. It's probably cuz he knows I would beat him if he said it to me._

Done fighting with Miroku, Sesshomaru called "It's time to go, Rin."

"Awww…"

"Say it," Shippo whispered, grinning at his friend.

Rin shouted back as loudly as she could "Damn you, hentai Lord Sesshomaru!"

----------

That's all for today, folks. Thanks for reading and tune in next time for The Switch: Chapter 7!

Thanks for reviewing too, of course.

**Collision: Yanma Senpai** aka **ami-gan:** Thanks again for the review and the idea and I'm sorry I spelled your name wrong. And I don't have a beta reader (actually, I don't even know what that is, heh heh).

**Ryou's-Crystal: **Thanks! I updated so quickly because you told me not to have writer's block. I really appreciate it


	7. Switching discovered?

The Switch: Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Warning: This chapter contains lots of evil and strange stuff. Like a short glimpse of Sesshomaru, an implied Jaken-beating, a wicked and flaming Kikyo, a crazy kitsune, Sango's infamous glare of death, and the return of the stolen (or was it) ramen. If any of these things scare you, you probably shouldn't read this chapter.

-------------

In case you forgot: When I say Miroku, I mean Miroku in Inuyasha's body.

When I say Inuyasha, I mean Inuyasha in Miroku's body.

-------------

"Rin. Where did you learn words like those?" Sesshomaru asked, a dangerous note in his voice.

Remembering that Shippo told her not to tell where she learned her new words, Rin answered "Um… I heard Jaken say it."

"Never say dirty words like those again, Rin."

"Okay, Lord Sesshomaru." The two left and after a few minutes, the screams of a green froglike creature could be heard in the distance.

After everyone stopped laughing, Kagome gave Shippo a stern look. Shippo did his best to appear cute and innocent. "You shouldn't teach Rin words like those," Kagome scolded.

"It's not my fault you guys say stuff like that."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. "He's an innocent child. You should be more careful about what you say around him."

"Innocent my… never mind," Inuyasha muttered.

Shippo stuck his tongue out. "He's just a kid, he imitates the stuff we do. So we have to set a good example for him."

"Yeah, right. It's not like he acts perverted or hides his feelings or cries all the time." This earned Inuyasha 3 glares.

Miroku hung his head in mock shame. "I'm sorry. I'm the one who swears. Besides, I also let my anger out by fighting people and calling them names. Please forgive me, Kagome. What was I thinking, doing things like that in front of Shippo?"

Everyone stared at him until Kagome breaks the silence, an upset look on her face. Her voice quivered slightly when she spoke. "Inuyasha, I just don't understand you sometimes."

_Oh no. She's gonna cry. So much for my smart idea. I wonder how she found out. _Miroku gulped. Sango blushed. Inuyasha curled his hands into fists at his sides. Shippo asked "Huh?"

Suddenly, Miroku saw his salvation. Looking somewhere over Kagome's shoulder, Miroku scratched the back of his head and said "Maybe Kikyo can explain." There was a dramatic pause as everyone turned to look at the dead priestess.

"No matter how hard you try, Inuyasha, you will never fool me. I'm taking you to hell with me," Kikyo announced coldly. Besides Sango, everyone else gasped.

"Like this hasn't happened a hundred times already," the demon slayer muttered.

Kikyo aimed her bow at Inuyasha and Sango added "Or maybe not."

"Kikyo, what are you doing?" Kagome asked.

_Is Kikyo blind? That's Miroku._ Shippo wondered if the dead priestess had been drinking too muck sake lately. He had never really liked Kikyo, she kind of creeped him out. _Inuyasha's dead girlfriend who looks kinda like Kagome. _That was something that always made the kitsune shudder.Not caring if she was crazy or was on to something, Shippo snuck up to her, hiding in the grass and suddenly used his fox-fire attack at her feet.

Kikyo shrieked in surprise and pointed her bow at Shippo but he had already vanished in the long grass.

Her robes burning and her eyes smoldering, Kikyo vanished, cackling "I'll get you, Inuyasha, and your little fox too."

"What was that all about?" Sango asked, looking confused. Miroku and Inuyasha glance at each other.

Suddenly, it all made sense to Shippo. Maybe it was because he was a child and didn't know something like this was utterly ridiculous. Or maybe he'd been eating too much of Kagome's candy and his mind was coming up with all kinds of crazy ideas. Or maybe Inuyasha's head bashings had finally given the kitsune brain damage. It doesn't matter how, out of the blue, everything was crystal clear to Shippo.

Hopping to Inuyasha's shoulder, Shippo whispered something in his ear. Inuyasha promptly picked him up by the tail and covered his mouth.

Planning for the worst, Miroku asked hesitantly "Uh, can we just pretend today didn't happen? Forgive and forget, like I –er Miroku always says. Right, Miroku?" Stepping on Inuyasha's foot, he gave the others an innocent look.

"Yes. Forgiveness is the path to true enlightenment," Inuyasha added sagely.

Kagome was about to speak but Sango stepped in front of her. "I'll handle this." Glaring at Inuyasha, she commanded "Put Shippo down." When he didn't, Sango's glare intensified._ No one escapes my death glare._

Inuyasha just stared back at Sango, unfazed. _Ha ha, I'm the master of staring contests. What does she think me and Sesshomaru did as kids?_

When she turned the glare of death on Miroku, he panicked. _She's going to kill me. She's going to kill me. And then Inuyasha will kill me. Then Kagome will kill me. Then Inuyasha will kill me again. _He even tried looking away but he could feel Sango's eyes boring through the back of his head.

Kagome just watched, amazed by Sango's technique. She knew the guys would crack soon and she hoped she could learn something from her friend.

_Come on, Miroku, you can do it,_ Inuyasha cheered silently. Since his captor's attention was on the staring contest, Shippo used his opportunity to bite Inuyasha's hand. After he fell to the ground, he scampered to Kagome and Sango, where he knew he'd be safe.

Sango stopped her death glare when Shippo escaped. Triumphant smiles grew on the two girl's faces while Inuyasha and Miroku looked terrified.

"Okay, Shippo. What did you figure out?"

_Damn, he knows we switched. We're dead meat._

_At least Inuyasha won't kill me now. Or maybe he will anyway._ Miroku sighed.

Shippo savored his moment in the spotlight. Smirking, he explained. "I figured it out when Kikyo was gonna shoot Miroku. See, Miroku's not really Miroku. He's Inuyasha. And Inuyasha isn't really Inuyasha. He's Miroku."

Sango and Kagome glanced at each other, seeming to say _This is gonna be good._ "Oh really?"

"Yeah, they switched clothes and then Inuyasha cut his hair and Miroku put it on his head. Then they've been trying to be each other."

Miroku laughed weakly. "If I'm Miroku, how did I get ears like these? I guess I pounded you too many times, Shippo."

"Heh heh, kids these days," Inuyasha added with a fake smile.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and burst into laughter. "Fine. Don't believe me then." Shippo stomped away, grumbling.

While Kagome tried to console Shippo with a can of soda, Sango thought about what he had said._ It makes sense, in a weird sort of way. I mean, they obviously didn't switch clothes or whatever… but they have been acting like each other lately. It would explain the fight with Sesshomaru._

The two in question were having a quiet argument at the moment, Sango noticed.

"We have to find it."

"But how?"

"I dunno, but we have to soon. This is not fun."

"You think I like this?"

"We're gonna get killed soon, if not by a demon or your stupid-ness, then by the girls. It's all thanks to Shippo. And you of course," Inuyasha hissed.

_Stupid-ness, huh? Miroku needs to work on his vocabulary… if he is Miroku…And I think Shippo was on to something then. They did look awfully worried…_

Once they noticed Sango looking at them, Inuyasha and Miroku stopped arguing. "Uh, hi Sango. What's new?" Inuyasha asked, trying to push Miroku away. He knew what was coming. Kagome might let it go for now, but he knew Sango wouldn't let them get away with everything that just happened. And she would have her favorite weapon at the ready. Not the boomerang, her death-glare.

"Oh, I just had a few questions for you two," Sango replied casually. "Like what's going on here?" The death-glare focused on both of them.

Inuyasha just shrugged. "Oh, me and Inuyasha were just disagreeing as usual."

_Me and Inuyasha. Strike one. I don't know what strikes are but Kagome says it sometimes. And I know when you get to three strikes, you're out. Whatever that means. In this case, it means I win. Or something._

"Yeah," Miroku agreed. He was starting to fidget under Sango's intense gaze but Inuyasha's coolness helped him calm down.

"I see. Well I hope you guys work everything out." The death glare didn't go away. "Hey Miroku, I was wondering, what was the name of that monk you lived with as a kid?"

"Oh, you mean Mushin?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha groaned. "She was asking me, not you."

"But she said Mi- Oh, right."

_Strike two, Mr. I'm-half-dog-demon-so-I-have-perfect-hearing._

"Oh, Miroku. Not you, Inuyasha. Remember when we were talking about what you had in your pocket? What did you do with it?" Sango turned to Inuyasha to give him the full blast of the glare of death.

"What?" Inuyasha had no idea what she was talking about.

Miroku nearly groaned. Since Sango wasn't looking at him, he tried giving Inuyasha a hint. He tried writing the word in the air but then he remembered Inuyasha probably couldn't read. a/n: I have no idea if he can 

"You know, the stuff Kagome gave you."

"Uh…" Inuyasha had no idea what Miroku was doing. First he had been drawing squiggly lines in the air. Now he was pretending to eat something. _What the hell is he doing?_ Finally, it clicked. "You mean… the ramen? KAGOME GAVE HIM THE RAMEN?!?" Now Inuyasha was on his feet shouting.

Sango just smirked. _Strike three, you're out. Now I just have to get you to confess._

Putting his head in his hands, Miroku groaned. Kagome and Shippo ran over to see what he was yelling about. "Miroku, I gave _you_ the ramen because we were sick of eating it for dinner."


	8. Switching fights: Round 2

The Switch: Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

And yes, I know my fight scenes suck. As always, read and review! I love you guys and don't forget it! Thanks for sticking with me

-------------

In case you forgot: When I say Miroku, I mean Miroku in Inuyasha's body.

When I say Inuyasha, I mean Inuyasha in Miroku's body.

-------------

"WHAT? SHE GAVE IT TO YOU?" Inuyasha grabbed the front of Miroku's haori.

Carefully prying his fingers off, Miroku said quietly but urgently "Calm down."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! IT'S YOUR FAULT WE'RE IN THIS MESS."

"And who just started shouting?"

"It's your fault. If I didn't have to baby sit you, I'd be myself right now."

"I hate to interrupt, but would one of you explain what's going on?" Kagome asked dryly.

"It's his fault," Inuyasha insisted, glaring at Miroku. "He's such an idiot. He had to go and screw everything up."

"Calm down. What did he screw up?"

"You heard him, everything," Miroku interjected, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, Inuyasha, since you seem to be the calm one for once, you explain," Kagome ordered.

"Uh, no thanks."

"Okay. Inuyasha, SIT!"

A faint reply that sounded something like 'no' came out of the dirt Miroku found himself in.

"Sit! How about now?"

When he pulled his face out of the dirt, Miroku smelled something. "Kagome, there's a demon coming. I smell it."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna fall for that. Sit! Sit! SIT!" But Miroku wasn't making excuses. Something large was heard crashing through the forest. Miroku was right. It was a demon and it emerged from the trees a moment later. It was big and ugly, as usual. It looked something like a cross between an ogre and an armadillo. Its pointed snout snuffled at the group eagerly and its dull, tiny eyes gave it a dimwitted and cruel stare.

"Sango and Miroku! Try and keep it away 'til Inuyasha's okay." Kagome hopped into the hole. "Inuyasha?" She shook him, still calling his name. Nothing. Pushing as hard as she could, she rolled him over. He was knocked out cold. "Uh oh…"

"Hurry up, Kagome," Sango called. "Its skin is too thick." No matter how many times she threw her boomerang at it, it just bounced back.

The demon smirked. It swiped its stubby fingers at the demon slayer. She jumped back just in time to avoid being squished. "Do something, Miroku!"

_How the hell is he able to exorcise demons? Why can't I just use my damn sword?_ While Sango continued to distract it, Inuyasha dug through his pockets. Something cut his finger. He pulled it out. It was an ofuda.

"EXORCISE!" he shouted, throwing the paper at it. The ofuda just fluttered to the ground a few feet away. "Damn paper."

The demon roared with laughter. Across the clearing, it got on its knees and curled into an armored ball. Slowly at first, it began rolling towards the two. CLINK! An arrow from Kagome's bow bounced off of it but the armadillo-ish demon didn't even notice. It was headed straight for Inuyasha and Sango.

Finally figuring it out, Inuyasha stepped in front of Sango. Awkwardly, he pulled the prayer beads off his hand. The kazaana immediately started sucking in everything around it. Inuyasha had to use his other arm to steady the vortex and aim it at the rolling demon. Even curled up, it was nearly twice Inuyasha's height.

And the demon disappeared into Inuyasha's palm. Carefully, he rewrapped the hole. He rubbed his arm, not liking the feeling that sucking the demon in gave him. Suddenly, he felt nauseous and the trees and sky started spinning. Collapsing to the ground, he saw Sango's worried face bent over him before everything faded to black.

When Inuyasha opened his eyes again, Miroku was standing next to him. The real Miroku, not the Miroku in Inuyasha's body Miroku. And of course, the chicken-mouse creature that switched them was standing in front of them.

"And how do you like it so far?" the chicken-mouse clucked pleasantly.

Inuyasha and Miroku shot it murderous glares.

"Can we switch back please?" Miroku pleaded, a note of desperation in his voice.

"Most definitely not."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because… ah… well… I… um…"

Miroku's mouth dropped open. "No. Don't tell me that's the reason." _As Inuyasha would say, we're screwed. And I'm dead._

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"Ah ha, ha," the chicken-mouse clucked weakly. With a quiet pop, it vanished.

-----

With a groan, Miroku opened his eyes. "Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed happily.

_She must have taken my advice and forgiven me for yesterday when I kissed Sango. _A blissful smile crossed his face as he remembered it.

"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice held a note of warning and in her eyes he could see a look similar to Sango's death glare. Unsteadily, he got to his feet and looked around the campsite.

"What happened?" he asked, seeing his own body on the ground. _Hey, I'm still good looking even when I'm asleep. I never knew that's how my hair looked…_

Kagome interrupted Miroku's self-absorbed mental conversation, sounding embarrassed. "You were right, Inuyasha. A demon came after I said s- (she caught herself just in time) the s-word. And Miroku sucked it into his kazaana. Now he's out cold. I hope he's alright."

"What kind of demon was it?" Miroku listened as Kagome described it. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open and he slowly sat up.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango squealed happily. Then she blushed, remembering the previous day's events.

_I guess she didn't forget,_ Inuyasha thought with a sigh as he staggered to his feet.

Herding the group together with her death glare, Sango pressed the two for information. "One of you had better explain." Her evil stare made her intentions clear.

Shippo watched silently, hoping someone got slapped or 'sat' during the interrogation. He loved watching his two friends squirm.

"Ah, well, you see…" Miroku started. _Kagome will sit me if I don't talk. And as long as I have his body, I'm safe from Inuyasha. _"You see… we aren't really ourselves."

"If you aren't yourselves, then who are you?" Sango demanded, her eyes narrowing.

"Well, you see…"

"No, I don't see. Just talk. No more 'well you see's."

"Well you- I'm not really Inuyasha. I'm-" Miroku's mouth moved but no sound came out as he tried to say his own name.

"What was that?" Sango asked. _Oh no. This is ruining my glare of death. This isn't funny, Sango. Inuyasha DIDN'T look like a fish…come on Sango, you can do it._

"I SAID I'm -"

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and burst into gales of laughter. "His… mouth… he looked… like a… a fish…" Sango choked out. Tears streamed down their faces as they laughed. Inuyasha and Miroku just looked at each other, confused.

Shippo just asked "Huh?"

"Okay. If you're not Inuyasha, then who are you?" Sango asked eventually, wiping the tears from her eyes. _Maybe this will explain why he kissed me._

Miroku just glared at her. "I'm not saying it again. But I will say Kikyo really was aiming at Inuyasha. Go ask Miroku," he said, sounding irritated. _They thought I looked like a fish. A fish! What is so funny about someone not being able to say his own name?_

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Okay, if he's not Inuyasha, then I'm not Miroku. Do you get it yet?"

"Then say who you really are," Kagome said, a smile twitching at the corners of her lips.

"Wait. If Inuyasha's not Inuyasha and Miroku's not Miroku, does it mean Inuyasha is really Miroku and Miroku is really Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha and Miroku nodded.

Sango pondered this new discovery for a moment. "YOU!" She stood up, her boomerang in hand. Advancing towards Miroku, she said again "YOU!" He cringed at the sound and shut his eyes tightly. "YOU HENTAI! YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Miroku wasn't able to answer Sango's questions. He was out cold.

Sango moved on to her next target. "AND YOU. _INUYASHA_. Yesterday. It was YOU who touched me. Not Miroku. HENTAI!"

Inuyasha held out his hands, backing away. But it was too late. He joined Miroku on the ground.

Sango brushed off her hands as Shippo laughed hysterically. "Does that set everything straight?" she asked Kagome. Her friend thought for a second and nodded in agreement.


	9. Switching love

The Switch: Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

As always, thanks for the reviews. I'm almost done so don't expect too many more chapters.

-------------

In case you forgot: When I say Miroku, I mean Miroku in Inuyasha's body.

When I say Inuyasha, I mean Inuyasha in Miroku's body.

-------------

Miroku and Inuyasha finally woke up after Sango's beating. Rubbing his head, Inuyasha asked "Remember your… most recent dream? What did you figure out about that made the thing disappear?"

"What thing?" Shippo had been watching the two so he could torment them when they woke up.

"Go away Shippo," Inuyasha ordered. "Or else."

"Or else what?"

"I think Kagome said she had some soda in her backpack, Shippo," Miroku interrupted. Eagerly, the kitsune hopped across the camp to Kagome's book bag. "Well, I'm pretty sure that the thing that switched us can't switch us back."

"WHAT?! How the hell do you know that?"

"It seemed embarrassed and then disappeared when I asked if we could switch back. So I assumed that's what it meant."

"Damn it."

"I know."

"This sucks."

"I know."

"Are you saying my body sucks?"

Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Inuyasha, I want to talk to you," Kagome called from where she and Sango were playing with Shippo."

"Which one of us?" Kagome pointed at Inuyasha. She started walking towards the privacy of the woods and he followed.

Sitting down on a fallen tree, Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to sit next to her. She waited silently for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "Why didn't you tell me, Inuyasha?" She laid her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha was surprised by her gesture but put his arm around Kagome. _I guess this means she's not mad…_"I thought we could fix it… without you finding out."

"Why didn't you want me to find out?" She asked curiously, but not sounding angry, her arm reaching up to stroke his short black hair.

"I… I don't know. I just didn't want to screw everything up. But I guess I did anyway," he replied, giving her a bitter smile.

"No… It wasn't your choice to be switched."

A sudden thought occurred to Inuyasha. "Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"You… You were really upset. When you thought I kissed Sango… but I didn't."

A faint pink blush rose to Kagome's cheeks. "I _was_ upset," she admitted.

"Kagome. I wouldn't ever do that to you. Ever." He looked at the ground and then at Kagome, who was now smiling. Her eyes sparkled with an emotion he couldn't identify.

"I hoped you wouldn't." She wrapped her arms around him, smiling up at him. _I want to… but should I? It's not the same, it would be like kissing Miroku… wouldn't it?_

Inuyasha, of course, couldn't read minds. But he was thinking along similar lines. _Should I do it? At least she'll know it's me…_ So Inuyasha did it. Leaning forward slowly, he kissed her gently on the lips.

At first startled, Kagome didn't know what to do, then she returned the kiss passionately. His short black hair, his understanding violet eyes, and the faint scent of incense all intoxicated her. The world around them seemed to disappear.

-----

It was Miroku's idea to play 'hide-and-seek.' He told Shippo he and Sango would count to one hundred. _They'll never find me,_ the kitsune thought happily as he zoomed into the woods.

_I wonder how long it will take him to get bored._ Miroku nudged Sango gently to let her know she could stop 'counting.'

"Sango." He took her hands in his, golden eyes deeply serious. "Please forgive me for not telling you sooner."

"I'll forgive you on one condition."

"Which is?"

"You have to promise you won't lie to me again."

Miroku nodded. "Of course." In a much more solemn tone, he added "I'd rather lie with a woman than to her."

Sango turned to look him in the eye and in a warning tone, said "Miroku."

The monk turned away and asked after a beat "Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Were you… disappointed that it wasn't me kissing you?" He put a hand on her shoulder and felt her muscles tense as she answered.

"N-no, why would you think that?"

_That's what I thought._ Miroku didn't answer her question verbally. Pushing a strand of hair out of her face, he kissed her lips. At first she pulled back, surprised. But after a moment, she kissed him back.

Of course, this was the time Kagome and Inuyasha chose to come back. "We've been gone for awhile," she explained. Not that she really wanted to go back at the moment, but she didn't want everyone else to get suspicious, or even worse, have Shippo find them.

They were chatting, not paying attention to the other two yet. "Inuyasha, you should be happy to be in Miroku's body."

"Why's that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because I can't sit you." A loud thud made them notice Miroku. "Ohmygosh. I'msosorryMiroku," she apologized.

_This 'sit' curse isn't so bad._ Miroku could feel Sango's warm body beneath his. When the spell wore off enough for him to move, he lifted his head and grinned at her. "Even lying _on_ a women is better than lying to her. Especially you, Sango."

"Where's Sango?"

"Get up. Don't touch me!"

Sango's shout answered Inuyasha's question. "Get off of her, you pervert," Inuyasha said, yanking Miroku to his feet.

Miroku smiled innocently at his friends. "Blame Kagome, Sango. She's the one who sat me." He noticed Inuyasha's hair was messier than usual. And Kagome looked extremely pleased. _They weren't gone that long…I wonder how far they got._

Before Sango could find her boomerang so she could beat Miroku, Kagome announced "There are jewel shards coming this way. I bet it's Koga coming back."

"Inuyasha?"

"Whaddya want, monk?"

"I have an idea. Want to have some fun with Koga?"

"Miroku, is this another one of your brilliant ideas?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically, scowling.

Miroku whispered something in Inuyasha's ear that made him grin a cruel and vengeful grin. "I'll show that damn wolf a thing or two," he growled, moving next to Kagome.

As usual, Koga appeared out of his whirlwind of dust next to Kagome. "Alright, Kagome, let's go. I know Inuyasha isn't treating you right, so it's time you were my mate."

"Keep your filthy paws away from her, scumbag," Inuyasha growled.

Koga was taken aback. He had never really spoken to the monk who traveled with Inuyasha before. But his sadistic smile and furious eyes were something new to the wolf demon. "Oh, you're too afwaid to twy and fight me, Inuyasha, so you sent a human to do it?" he cooed.

"Are you deaf? I said stay away from Kagome, you idiot." Inuyasha moved between the two. Miroku just watched, interested in seeing what Koga would do.

"Kagome? You… you don't even want a half demon for a mate? You'd rather have some weak little human? Inuyasha… and you, monk, you gotta learn how to take care of a woman. Maybe a demon messed up her mind." Koga switched between thinking aloud and insulting Inuyasha.

"Koga, I'm perfectly fine. You can leave now," Kagome said hotly as the wolf demon looked her up and down.

_No scratches or nothing, but she's so beautiful…_ "No, you're comin with me, Kagome. Come on." Koga grabbed her wrist, as if to drag her away.

"And you say we don't know how to take care of women? At least Kagome comes with me on her own, fleabag."

"You can't have her… damn monk. You'll have to take her from ME if you want her." _Damn. I spend all my time thinking of new names to call Inuyasha. Now I have to start coming up with some for this idiot monk._

"Fine. I can take you any day, mangy wolf." Inuyasha gripped Miroku's staff, ready to attack.

"Idiot monk." Koga threw a fist at Inuyasha. Having a human body, he reacted more slowly than usual but managed to dodge the punch. He swung back at Koga with the staff. Koga was already out of range, the jewel shards boosting his speed.

"You're pathetic. You don't stand a chance against me." With that, he grabbed a very surprised Kagome and threw her over his shoulder. She shrieked and pounded his back.

"See ya later, dog breath," he called as he started to run off.

Koga skidded to a halt and almost dropped Kagome as a cold voice calmly demanded "Put the girl down."


	10. Switching love: again

The Switch: Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

I'm glad y'all liked my cliffhanger. Oh wait you didn't… never mind then…

Yay! Chapter 10! I'd like to thank all the little people out there, like Shippo and Rin. And all the not-so-little people, like all of my wonderful reviewers! I couldn't have done it without you! Always remember to read and review!

-------------

In case you forgot: When I say Miroku, I mean Miroku in Inuyasha's body.

When I say Inuyasha, I mean Inuyasha in Miroku's body.

-------------

"Just who do you think you are?" Koga snarled back at the stranger who told him to let go of his 'mate.'

"I am the Lord of the Western Lands. You may call me Sesshomaru. Now put the girl down."

"I don't care if you're the Lord of the Flies. Or the Lord of the Dance. Or even the Lord of the Rings. No one tells me what to do."

Hearing what was going on, Inuyasha rushed over to see his half brother threatening Koga. "Who died and made you boss of the western lands?" he sneered. Miroku and Sango followed (ooh, but where is Shippo? Do y'all remember from last chapter?).

Sesshomaru ignored his younger brother. "Then you will die a slow and painful death," he replied calmly, as if he and Koga were talking about the weather.

Seeing the look on his opponent's face, Koga reluctantly put Kagome's feet back on the ground. "Don't go anywhere, Kagome. I'll be back for you."

"No. You will leave. Now." With Sesshomaru's words, Koga took off, dust whirling after him. Inuyasha was sure the wolf had his tail between his legs.

Everyone turned as a sound of protest came from the woods a beat later. "I will be the one to kill Inuyasha," the gang heard another cold voice announce as Kikyo stepped out of the trees, her soul skimmers swirling around her. "Take their souls," she ordered and the strange snakelike creatures hovered to Inuyasha and Miroku. "I need Inuyasha's soul to kill Naraku. Then we can go to hell together," the miko explained. "But since I don't know which one of you is really Inuyasha, I'll just take both of your souls."

"Get away from me," Inuyasha protested angrily, flailing his staff at them. But the soul skimmers didn't care or notice. They had two jobs. Steal the monk's soul and steal the half-demon's soul.

"I won't let you," Kagome shouted, shooting an arrow at Kikyo, who just cackled as the arrow flew past, inches from her head.

"It is too late," the older priestess said smugly. And she was right. Inuyasha and Miroku collapsed to the ground. The soul skimmers, with two shimmering souls between them, headed back to their master. Sesshomaru (though it certainly wasn't for Sango and Kagome's sake) distracted Kikyo.

"No one defies the Lord of the Western Lands. _I_ shall be the one to kill Inuyasha," Sesshomaru announced, cleaving the soul skimmers in half with one swing of Tensaiga. Slowly, the souls hovered back to Inuyasha and Miroku, disappearing inside their bodies.

"No one disposes of my soul skimmers," Kikyo retorted. The two moved deeper into the forest, fighting, and Sango and Kagome could faintly hear the occasional 'twang' of a bowstring or a swish from Sesshomaru's blade.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, rushing to the monk's body.

"Lord Miroku!" Sango shouted, hurrying to the half-demon's body. But both men were unconscious. Neither girl could wake them.

-----

The girls sat, waiting for their companions to wake up. "Have you seen Shippo?" Kagome asked curiously after about half an hour. She hadn't seen the kitsune in awhile.

Sango's eyes went wide. "I'll be back." She cursed under her breath.

"What is it?"

"Oh, Miroku told Shippo we'd play hide and seek… and then all this happened. So I guess he's still hiding."

Kagome giggled. _Poor Shippo,_ she thought as Sango trudged into the woods.

Then she noticed the monk's body twitch slightly as if he was waking up. "Inuyasha," she said happily. She leaned over him, smiling with relief as his violet eyes opened. "I'm glad you're okay," she said softly, noticing that Inuyasha's body still lay unmoving. He looked as if he were worried, his violet eyes a little wider than usual. She could tell he was about to protest.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. It'll be okay. We'll fix everything." She kissed his forehead gently, then his lips. _Poor thing. I know he's having a rough day. It seems like everyone's out to get him. Koga, Kikyo, Sesshomaru…_ Carefully, she smoothed his black hair. _He's so cute when he's surprised,_ she thought, noticing the look he had on his face. _Even though he looks like Miroku._

"How are you feeling?" she asked. He groaned. "That bad, huh?"

"What… what exactly happened?" he asked, sounding dazed. Kagome explained everything. "Where's Sango?" he asked when she had finished.

"Looking for Shippo."

Sitting up, he groaned again. "I should probably help her."

Puzzled, Kagome protested "But it's not your fault."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "If that's what you think, then I'll stay here." He looked at his cursed hand for a moment, then back at Kagome.

Kagome smiled. "You almost died, just stay here." She moved closer so he could lean against her. They sat quietly until they saw Sango crashing through the bushes carrying an irate Shippo.

"No, Shippo, your hiding place was really good. That's why we didn't find you."

"Was it taking so long that Miroku had to rub you?"

"What?"

"Well I figured that's why he's passed out over there."

"Oh, right," Sango said, laughing nervously. "He's such a pervert," she said, almost sounding as if she didn't mean it for once.

"They took so long that I fell asleep," Shippo bragged to Kagome, now pleased with his hiding skills.

"That's… wonderful," she replied, not sure how she was supposed to react but offering him a smile anyways.

Shippo prodded the unconscious half demon. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up. "Oh, my head," the now-conscious hanyou moaned. He rubbed his temples.

"It's good to see you awake," Sango said, smiling. "I found Shippo."

"I knew I picked a good spot," Shippo bragged.

He just gave them a confused look. Then his golden eyes narrowed on the other male in the group as he stood up. "Can we just get the hell out of here and find some jewel shards?"

"You almost died a few hours ago. Why are you in such a hurry?" Kagome asked, giving him a look that said 'stay put.' _Wow, he sure is acting like Inuyasha now._

He just let out an exasperated sigh in response. "I want to talk to you. Alone." Sango said, grabbing a sleeve of his haori and dragging him away, while Shippo watched with wide eyes.

"Oh, Inuyasha, everything's so complicated right now," Kagome said with a sigh, while the man in front of her fiddled with his staff.

"Yup."

"I think it's funny." Kagome looked at Shippo strangely, wondering what he thought was so funny. "I mean, we didn't know they switched. And Kikyo and Sesshomaru and Koga didn't know. Think of all the fun we could have."

"Doing what?"

"Umm… tricking people?"

"I think you need to put a little more thought into that," Kagome said dryly, but the kitsune didn't notice the sarcasm. He seemed to be looking at something behind Kagome.

Before she could turn around to see what Shippo was looking at, Kagome felt a hand on her behind. Startled, she jumped back. "What is wrong with you?!" she shrieked, scooting away from the roving hand.

-----

"Things are complicated now, aren't they?" Sango asked, once they were out of hearing range.

"Yeah, I guess so." He hadn't noticed how close Sango was. Hesitantly, she reached for a strand of his silver hair and played with it, then looked up into his golden eyes.

He knew what was coming but didn't stop it. Sango leaned in for a kiss…

Once they broke apart, Sango said softly "I think I could get used to you being this way." _He's so strong… and his hair… and his eyes…and his ears…_ She let out a dreamy sigh

"What way?"

"As a half demon. You know, looking like Inuyasha."

His golden eyes blinked, confused. "I _am_ Inuyasha."

Sango pushed him playfully. "You had me convinced when you were ready to look for jewel shards."

"I'm telling ya, wench, I'm NOT the damn monk."

After thinking for a moment, Sango smiled. "That's okay with me."

The demon slayer rubbed Inuyasha's ears and a blissful, dreamy look settled over his face. _Oh, that feels so good,_ Inuyasha thought happily. _Why did I like Kagome when I could have Sango? She's tough, she's pretty, she can kill stuff… and I don't think about Kikyo whenever I see her. What a great woman…_ This time it was Inuyasha who started the kiss…

-----

AN: If you didn't get that, they switched back ;) Chapter 11: coming soon to a fan fiction site near you! 

And of course, read and review. Er, review since you already read.


	11. Switching back

The Switch: Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

-------------

_Ooh, it's different this time_: When I say Miroku, I mean Miroku in Miroku's body.

When I say Inuyasha, I mean Inuyasha in Inuyasha's body.

-------------

"Is everything all straightened out?" Kagome chirped from where she was sitting, that is, as far away from Miroku as she could without seeming rude. AN: But she still thinks he's Inu, remember?

Sango blushed and smiled at the same time. "Yup," she said happily.

Inuyasha nodded. _Haha, that stupid lecher's gonna be mad at me for once. It's about time._

Miroku's jaw dropped. _Did he…? Does she…? My Sango! Oh, he's asking for it…_ "Well good for you." He pulled Kagome to her feet, put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her.

Sango and Inuyasha just looked at each other. "That's just sick," Shippo exclaimed, making faces at the two as they continued to kiss. When they broke apart, Miroku raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha as if to say 'whaddya think of that?'

Inuyasha wasn't fazed. "Hey Miroku. What did Kagome say when you told her we switched back?"

"What did Sango say when you kissed her?"

"You… and Inuyasha… kissed?" Kagome said faintly. She looked at Sango. "YOU KISSED INUYASHA? I thought I could trust you," she said, sounding hurt and glaring at the demon slayer.

"Hey, it's not my fault I thought he was Miroku. And you know what else?"

"I don't want your excuses. You said I could have Inuyasha and you just liked his ears. And that was all." Breaking into tears, Kagome fled into the sanctuary of the forest.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku. Miroku looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Sango. Shippo looked at all of them and asked "Now what happens?"

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head and stepped closer to Sango, staring at the ground and not her face. "Look. I'm sorry. I don't think it's gonna work out between us. You should be with the monk and I should be with Kagome. Please don't kill me." He took off into the woods after Kagome before Sango could decide whether she'd kill him or not.

"I think he was telling the truth," Miroku commented. He moved closer to Sango, about to take her hands in his.

"Oh no you don't. I've seen way more than enough of _that_ for one day," Shippo said disgustedly, pushing the two apart. "It's just gross," he muttered, seeing the disappointed look on Miroku's face.

-----

When Kagome heard Inuyasha stop in front of her, she asked harshly "Was choosing between me and Kikyo too difficult?"

Inuyasha sighed and sat next to her. "Look Kagome." She turned away from him, tears still trickling down her cheeks. Hesitantly, he brushed some away. "Kagome, I don't know what I was thinking. I guess it was one of those spur of the moment things. But I really regret it now. It didn't mean anything to me."

Kagome just turned her back to him, still letting out the occasional sob. Inuyasha tried brushing some of her hair out of her face. _I guess I was being a jerk. I wish she'd stop crying already._ "Kagome. You're a lot prettier than she is."

"Inuyasha, just because you apologized doesn't mean it didn't happen. I thought maybe we could make it work out between us. But I guess not."

But Inuyasha wasn't finished. "Kagome, I even told Sango she'd be better of with the monk." Inuyasha took a deep breath before finishing his thought. "I decided that if I can't have you, I'll just stay… alone."

"Oh, Inuyasha!" The tears stopped and Inuyasha could see Kagome was smiling through her tears. cue cheesy romantic music _Does he really mean it? _"That's so sweet!" She hugged him and then, taking his hand in her own, she led a now-relieved and very happy Inuyasha back to the group.

-----

"Sango? Do you have feelings for Inuyasha?" Like the other12 times Miroku had asked, Sango wouldn't answer his question. Blushing, she wouldn't look at him.

Shippo jumped on the monk's shoulder, whining "Can we talk about something else please" _Is that all they can think about? I hope I never grow up, I wanna think about having fun, not about if people love me or not._

"No. I am waiting for Lady Sango to answer my question." He repeated it.

"I heard you the first time, hoshi."

"How was I supposed to know? You wouldn't answer me. Do you have feelings for Inuyasha?"

Sango rolled her eyes. _I guess Inuyasha was right. And Miroku _is_ pretty concerned about it…_"You've asked me 15 times now. And since you wanted my answers, I'll say it for you 15 times. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No!" The demon slayer was relieved to see Kagome and Inuyasha coming back before the perverted monk could try anything.

"Not you two too!" Shippo sighed disappointedly, seeing Kagome holding Inuyasha's hand.

"Okay, let's play hide and seek, Shippo," Sango suggested. She smirked when he glared at her.

"Why don't we hide and you look for us, then?" Miroku added. He whispered to the demon slayer "I'll hide with you Sango. I'll find us a good spot so we can stay there longer."

She smacked him. "When will you ever learn, monk?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sango. I was trying to help Shippo have fun."

"I know a game we can play," Inuyasha said suddenly. Everyone looked at him. Inuyasha _never_ wanted to play games, especially with Shippo. Whenever Kagome made him, he always muttered something along the lines of "If Koga/Sesshomaru saw me now…"

"And what game is that, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. He gulped when he saw the look on the half demon's face.

"It's called 'Make Inuyasha some Ramen.'"

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, I don't have anymore."

"I know. But Miroku does. _You_ gave it to him because you didn't want me to have it." The monk took this as his exit cue and got to his feet, slowly backing away.

"Why would you think I still have it?" he asked innocently.

"Don't give him the ramen!" Kagome and Sango shouted at the same time. Miroku nodded, his attention on Inuyasha

"I'll get it myself, then," Inuyasha growled. Suddenly, he leapt at the monk who quickly held up his staff to block him. "Ooow," he moaned as the metal part hit him in the head. But he did succeed in knocking Miroku over. As soon as he'd recovered, Miroku started scooting away as quickly as he could while sitting down, eyes wide with fear.

Crouching, Inuyasha leapt again. But he didn't come close to Miroku this time. "SIT!" Kagome bellowed, and he fell face-first to the dirt.

When Inuyasha raised his head, he was looking into the trees, not yelling at Kagome or chasing Miroku. His ears twitched as he listened and the others watched, waiting for the verdict.

Before Inuyasha could tell them what he heard, something appeared in the campsite. Miroku and Inuyasha groaned. Shippo burst into laugher. And Sango and Kagome just watched, intrigued by the creature's appearance.

"It looks like a mouse… and a chicken…" Kagome said faintly.

The chicken-mouse's eyes grew large and round when it looked at Miroku and Inuyasha. "How did you do it? No one has ever been able to escape my switching spells!" it squeaked

Sango and Kagome joined Shippo, laughing hysterically. "That… that's the thing that switched you two?" Kagome managed to gasp.

Now the chicken-mouse's eyes narrowed at Kagome. "Would you like your friends here to be switched again?"

"No, no! I'm sorry," Kagome apologized.

"It's too late for apologies now," it clucked angrily.

"Wait!" Miroku shouted. The chicken-mouse turned to him. "Would you like to have lunch with us first?"

After a lunch of beef-flavored ramen noodles, which the chicken-mouse thoroughly enjoyed, it promised to leave the group alone since they had given it such wonderful food. As soon as possible, the Inuyasha gang left the mouse-chicken's territory and never returned.

---THE END---

Yes, I know, the ending wasn't what you expected. Go ahead and tell me how much it sucked in your review! I was amazed at the number of you who almost killed me for almost making it I/S. Don't worry, I'd never do that to you guys! Anyway, as always, thanks for reading and reviewing. And thanks for sticking it through 'til the flop I called an ending. I love you guys! I have an idea for another (hopefully funny) story so I hope y'all stick around!


End file.
